Quiet asteroïd café
by SelenKelan
Summary: Alpha and Kokone set up their café next to a Pandora gate, on a little asteroid. Across this gate comes all sort of guests.


Among the Trojan's asteroids, 73-Nysa may be one of the strangest. Here sits the 6th Pandora gate of our solar system. But this one isn't controlled by any corporation. It is always open, albeit switching linked locations at random. But, even stranger, apart from a spatiodock on the opposite side, which looks like a bunch of hatches thrown at random, the only manmade structure is a black dome approximately 3 Km wide, almost half the size of the asteroid, and directly linked with the gate's own dome. There, you can find what may be the best simulation of what was Earth before the Fall. From the direct link between the two domes, lies in front of you an old road, asphalt cracked, letting some wild flowers grow. This road leads to a white house, looking like an American barrack. Here is the Café alpha, one of the quietest place of our universe. But here also begins and sometimes unfurl the most incredible stories.

Alpha was grinding some coffee beans, feeling that today would be a busy day. As always, the spatiodock was empty, and, most likely, would stay like this at least for the week. No, the visitors would come from the gate. Looking in it's direction, she couldn't repress a smile, seeing Kokone raking leaves in front of the little café door. Even if the seasons where computer regulated, she still marvelled in the chilly weather of autumn. The prairie's colours where shifting from grassy green to a yellow announcing the cold days. As the grinder stopped, his work finished, she shook her head out of trance and prepared a cafetiere. She loved how this beverage seemed to stop time and leave violence outside.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she jumped, suddenly startled by a gush of wind prying open the little door, and pushing Kokone inside. Almost at the same time, she felt the habitual aura of the Cherenkov radiations washing over her. Even if she was sure that Kokone was unharmed, Alpha rushed to her side. At the same time, she peered at the Gate, hoping to see what had just arrived. Given the power of the radiation waves induced by the teleportation, it couldn't be something very big. A human, maybe two, but nothing more. Kokone was perfectly fine, and as she got back to her feet, she followed Alpha's gaze toward the Gate. They could both feel the sheer power of the thing that just appeared. It would be an interesting day.

Smiling knowingly at each other, Alpha calmly closed the door and walked back to her counter, as Kokone brushed lightly her apron and extended her hand to grab a menu. They didn't had to wait long. Less than five minutes after the transfer, the door opened slowly. As they didn't knew the newcomer's language, the two girls stood there, smiling, waiting for the door to open fully.

"-Einhver hér?"

Swedish? No, more possibly islandic, thought Alpha. An earth-born visitor? Hum, probably not from our world.

"Koma ì", answered Kokone, who had just the same train of thought.

The visitor opened the door fully, as Kokone said again, showing the nearest table:

"Please, come in and take a seat."

The girl stood there, frozen in place for a brief moment, before regaining some kind of royal composure and walking elegantly to the chair. She was slightly smaller than the two A7M, with a blond braid over the right shoulder, and a slim dress which seemed to be made of ice.

"What would you like to drink? Asked Alpha. Maybe iced tea?" A wild guess, but given the girl's appearance, it could be a lucky one. Indeed, it was, as she nodded slightly, before returning her gaze to Kokone. She finally asked what seemed to be the ritual questions:

"Who are you people? And where am I?"

Alpha chuckled lightly, as Kokone began:

"You are at the Café Alpha, My name is Kokone, and here's Alpha." She took the two drinks Alpha handed her, a tall glass of iced tea and a cup of coffee. Kokone put the drinks on the table, and sat down in front of the girl. She took a sip of coffee, and asked back:

"And who are you, my dear queen?"

"I indeed am a queen, Elsa, Ruler of Arendelle. How did you know?"

She eluded the question and took another sip of coffee, inviting the queen to do the same, as the tea was for the moment untouched.

"Okay, but why am I here? Is that some kind of joke? I was running in the snow, and then, I appeared here. Why?"

The third question. All human minds where alike. Everything needs a reason. But for the moment, it would be left unanswered.

"You were running? Away from something maybe?"

"Yes, from my own people, she said, voice filled with sadness and sorrow. I knew they wouldn't accept a witch as a ruler." As soon as she said that, her look came back to her serious face, more akin to a person of her rank. "I have no reason to tell you anything about me, not until you answered my questions." She said harshly.

"Do you believe in coincidences?"

"What? Well, of course. There is no other way I could be there." Kokone laughed a little, as Alpha spoke, in a tone that let no place to doubt:

"Sadly, there is no such thing as coincidence. Only fate. If you are here, there is a reason for your presence. And most likely, it is because you need some help."

"Help? No, this is beyond help. I now need some place to hide. I don't want to hurt anybody, but I can't do anything else. They want to kill me, to put me on a stake."

"Hahaha" This time, Kokone's laugh was almost cheerful. "Well, then it is time for us to intervene." Said Alpha as she darted a disapproving look at her laughing friend.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fic in English, please tell me if you find anything strange. **** For those who didn't recognize, we are in the Eclipse Phase universe. **


End file.
